Unexpected
by iz.darling
Summary: Draco and Ron first get together in the library...but how far can such a relationship go? DMRW. Only chapter 8 mature.
1. In the Library

Draco and Ron were fighting. Again.

It was the same, done-to-death argument; Draco had called Harry and Hermione some names, which they had heard a thousand times before, and just rolled their eyes tiredly at him. But, Ron, and his famous Weasly temper, couldn't resist. He was now yelling random insults, while Draco did about the same.

Harry and Hermione had left them after watching half-heartedly for a while, Harry glaring at Malfoy for most of the time.

Their insults were getting weaker and weaker, and the two of them of them were left glaring daggers at each other. They were both breathing heavily, Ron looking down on Draco, who was an inch or two shorter, and Draco looking right back.

'_I never noticed how . . . nice?...Draco's eyes are before now . . . ,'_ Ron blanched at his own thoughts. **'**No,_ what is wrong with me? This is Draco, sworn enemy to your best friend!'_

Ron unknowingly dawned a look of confusion and inner turmoil. Draco, of course, simply smirked at Ron's confusion, which only fed more to Ron's strange thoughts. As if he had no control over his own body, Ron impulsively leaned in and kissed Draco square on the lips.

When Ron's mouth crashed into his, Draco was stunned. Confused. Wondering why he wasn't as repulsed as he thought he might have been and why he wasn't pushing him away.

At first he didn't move, neither to kiss Ron back, nor to pull away. But as Ron's soft, slightly salty lips moved desperately against his, his eyes closed of their own accord and his lips kissed back.

Ron was secretly floored. If he was anyone else at the moment, his mouth would fall open at the sight of them.

Draco was returning his kiss. But Ron wasn't kissing him anymore . . . out of shock, he had stopped moving. Draco was pulling back to see why, and Ron leaned in again, Draco gladly replying by kissing him more deeply.

'_Ron is a actually a good kisser, who would have thought? . . . But I'm better.'_ Draco thought, and headstrong as ever.

He pushed his tongue against Ron's teeth, demanding entrance. Giving in, Ron's breath left him when Draco pushed him too forcibly up against a bookcase.

Ron could feel Draco's sadistic smirk against his own, but he couldn't help grinning a little himself. Despite the fact that his back was pressing against hard books. Ron could tell that a book wasn't the only thing pressing against him – but thinking about that made him feel a little dizzy.

Draco lightly maneuvered them until they were on the floor, where he straddled Ron's hips, striving for the dominance he was so used to. Ron noticed. So somehow, just to tease, Ron flipped the positions so that Draco was the one on his back.

Ron was the one smirking now, and he pushed Draco down to the ground so that he was lying in the aisle and so that he had one arm on either side of Draco's head for support. Draco gave a little growl, which made Ron laugh.

"Having fun?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"Plenty," Ron said back.

Their tongues danced a while longer, that is, until . . . .

"_What in the name of Merlin?!"_

Ron looked up and his face went pale, his freckles like polka dots. He slowly got up and off Draco and helped him up with out a word. Draco got a look at what was making Ron act so weird. The response was more of an embarrassed blush on Draco.

Both found Hermione staring at them, with her mouth hanging open, and they could tell that she was just itching to say something – just as soon as she got over her shock.

"What are you two_ doing_? Don't you guys hate each other??" she whispered loudly and piercing them with her gaze. Draco looked as if he couldn't find his tongue. The two just stared at each other, their eyes going back between themselves and Hermione. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"Umm . . . It kinda, sorta just . . . _happened_," he said. "I don't know how. . . ."

"So you two just found yourselves making out on the floor in the library by accident?" she hissed.

Draco stole a look at Ron, "Almost by accident," he answered.

"Pretty much."

"If that's true…" Hermione began to steam. "Then the library is forever ruined for me because of you guys!"

Draco looked embarrassed and Ron was a bright shade pink. They looked like two little kids who got caught doing something especially off limits.

Which, depending on what way you looked at it, they were.

"Listen, 'Mione, I would really, really wish you would keep this between us," Draco said, finally looking at her again. She flinched at the nickname.

"After all you've done to me? I think you'd deserve whatever happened!" she answered.

"No!" Ron interjected before she could get into a full-blown lecture. "You can't tell anyone, not even Harry. Because whatever happens to Draco would happen to me too. Not to mention he'd probably think I'm a hypocrite and a traitor for doing something like . . . ," Ron sadly added, "Well . . . this . . . "

She thought a moment, then sighed. "You're probably right. I won't tell, if only to protect Ron. But I'm not happy about this. Even though both of you looked like you were _really_ enjoying it," she said smiling for the first time.

Ron flushed deep red and Draco simply got less pale.

"Well, I'm going to go now . . . Oh, well, I forgot what I came to do anyway."

Hermione started to leave. And after she got a few steps away, she turned back and said, "I can never go in the library again without thinking of this!"

And she laughed for some reason. Then walked off, her shoulders still shaking with amusement.

Ron was staring at the ground, blushing like a girl . . . Draco just tried willing Ron to do something with those nice eyes other than look sad.

It didn't work, he was too busy thinking about something else.

So Draco pushed Ron away, obviously angry at him for being so bloody embarrassed. He stalked away, grumbling under his breath. Thank Merlin they'd only been caught by Hermione and not the librarian.

Draco leaving him allowed Ron to be all alone with his confused thoughts about a certain blonde Slytherin who'd kissed him with a glint in his eye, not denying at all that he'd done so.

And then left him.


	2. Midnight Meetings

Hermione kept her word, but after the library incident, they kept their meetings at night, in places no one could stumble upon them.

Their relationship was socially forbidden, whoever heard of a Weasly and a Malfoy liking each other? Who knows what could happen should someone see them together.

Things, of course, were awkward between them in front of Harry, and even in front of Hermione sometimes. She would hint at things just to tease Ron, and his ears would burn scarlet, but she saw the new sparkle in his eye and usually left the subject well enough alone.

Ron looked forward to their meetings, a time when he could be himself and let his inhibitions go.

He was surprised to see such a difference in Draco, to see the warmth come into those gray eyes and know they contained the same hunger his did. He felt attracted to Draco, and he felt oddly drawn to the power he seemed to radiate.

Draco was amazed at how things turned out. He never would have expected to be meeting this certain someone and getting so much out of it. If he had thought of it before what happened at the library – and he sure wouldn't have – he was sure he would have been disgusted.

They were meeting in Draco's private room that night, one of the only places they could be sure was off-limits to anyone. Ron sometimes had a hard time sneaking away, and he had to be absolutely sure nobody saw him and Draco enter the same place late at night.

Seeing something like that and it wouldn't be very hard to draw the right conclusion. That would be disastrous for the both of them, they each had ties that could prove that have dangerous results for either of them.

Ron entered the room as quietly as he could.

Draco was laid out on his sofa, one arm thrown over his head, seemingly asleep. Ron had recently found out that Draco kept a very strange sleeping schedule, staying awake half the night for no real reason except that he said he wanted to.

Ron came closer and noticed his mouth was very seductively, though unintentionally, parted a little. Draco still didn't seem to notice him until he was kneeling by the sofa, placing a soft kiss on those lips. That startled him and made his eyes spring open, until he slowly realized who was there.

Draco looked at Ron sleepily and his eyes moved lazily from his body to his eyes. The expression on Ron's face made him grin. Ron didn't look very patient at the moment. He got up and paced across the room a couple of times, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Draco sauntered back over to the sofa and straddled Ron's hips suddenly, leaving no space between their bodies. Ron reached for him and his hands greedily tried to pull him closer. Draco let out a small groan as he shifted below him and his skin tingled as Ron's arms held his waist through his shirt.

Draco nibbled his ear teasingly, then proceeded to place kisses down his neck, lingering here and there. Draco moved back up Ron's neck with kisses that left his breathing hard and when he reached Ron's mouth, he let his hands wander up and down Ron's body.

Caressing the side of Draco's face as they kissed, Ron closed his eyes and, joined at the lip, they moved wordlessly and thoughtlessly to the bed, where they tried hard not to get too far out of control to get back from.

Ron slid his hands under the back of Draco's shirt and pulled him close, feeling the warmth coming from his skin. Only their hands seemed to know where they were headed, and more than once Ron realized that he wanted to feel the smoothness of Draco's skin more than he'd let himself realize before.

Apparently Draco felt the same, for his hands were traveling twice as fast as Ron's, just bordering on places that were covered by too much clothes and could lead to something he sure knew he wasn't ready for . . . no matter what his body seemed to be telling him.

Exhausted from the effort of holding back hormones, they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, trying not to tempt fate – and each other – too much.


	3. Red Haired Guardian

Ron awoke slowly in the middle of the night, still in Draco's bed. He wondered why, until he felt Draco tossing and turning beside him. He'd probably kicked him accidentally.

He leaned forward carefully, his still heavy head resting on his arm, straining his eyes to see past the haziness of sleep and dark.

Draco called out softly in his dram, "Please. No! You can't . . . I won't do it . . . !"

He curled his body into itself and tears squeezed themselves silently out of his closed eyes. His lips were twisted into a grimace, as if something was troubling him, or even hurting him.

It surprised Ron to see that it hurt him to see him like that. He put his arms around his body hesitantly to try to stop the shaking. Draco stiffened immediately. He slowly relaxed in Ron's arms, his face untwisted itself, and his shallow breathing calmed.

Ron instinctually pulled him closer, laying his head in Draco's soft pale hair. He closed his tired eyes.

He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like, to be shoved into a life of evil from birth, to have no bloody choice.

And of course, his father. . . . A father that, to him, didn't seem like much of a father it all. It gave him chills. A father that doesn't care for you and doesn't protect you from the bad things in life, instead forces some of those very things on you. What Draco must have gone through. . . .

Draco's eyes fluttered open while he watched him for the first sign of the nightmare returning.

A small smile appeared on his lips when he realized that he was been held. It wasn't something he was used to, not this way. It made him feel less alone.

"Couldn't keep your hands off of me, could you?" he murmured sleepily.

"Do you remember what you dreamt about?" Ron asked softly, not sure if he wanted to know.

"No. . . ," Draco started, then said resignedly, "Yeah, I do." As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep a few more tears from forming.

Ron felt him shiver involuntarily in his arms. It made him wish he hadn't brought it up. He kissed Draco's closed eyes gently, and his tears tasted like ocean spray on his lip.

Draco's tears only blindly ran harder from his now open eyes. He sat up, those wet gray-sometimes-blue eyes questioning him, daring him to understand. They must have found an answer – something – in Ron's own.

He put his head down on his chest and he lay still. Ron couldn't tell if he was asleep, but he seemed peaceful.

Ron kept holding him, doing his best to guard him from the nightmares.


	4. Found Out

Ron was walking by himself in the halls, as he often did nowadays, to just be alone with his thoughts. He kept his footsteps hurried, but as silent as he could, not staying in one specific spot for too long to avoid being caught out of his dormitory.

His relationship with Draco? It had him confused. Even the fact of whether they had one was a little fuzzy.

How long could Draco and he keep this up? Someone would find out. It was only a matter of time before someone deciphered the clues, saw one of them – but he had to stop himself from thinking these sort of things. It wasn't good for him. . . .

. . . – It wouldn't be hard. All they would need to do would be to follow Ron on one of his 'walks,' the ones where he often ended up with a certain boy . . . . Or just follow that silver-eyed gaze of Draco's that was almost certainly directed at Ron.

How do you explain _that_ away?

Strange as it was, Draco seemed to be the one that needed him more, wanted him more, not the other way around. Ron was like a drug to him, he seemed to crave his presence, his touch, his body, his lips, in ever increasing doses.

Draco was also getting careless; sending him thinly veiled looks, suddenly grabbing him and pushing him roughly – sometimes too roughly – against the nearest wall/door/bookcase. Even on one occasion, onto a table in the back of the library.

The library still held the memories of that first time and every time he walked through there, he was reminded of it. He'd even drifted off into some not-so-innocent daydreams because of it.

They tried to avoid the place nowadays, it was too public of a meeting place.

Ron passed an unused classroom's door and heard noises. He almost didn't bother to check, he knew he wasn't the only one that had made out in a classroom before, but he could hear crashes from inside the room when he stopped.

"Whoops!,"a familiar voice said, laughing, "Didn't mean to do that!" It was loud enough to hear through the heavy door.

It couldn't be.

When Ron opened the door, he saw that it was. A couple of tipped over chairs and hanging by the neck from the fingers of a very tipsy Draco: an empty firewhiskey bottle.

He was giddy with drunkenness, still laughing at the not so funny fact that he had walked right into something.

'_He's so drunk he can barely walk!' _Ron thought grimly. _'Or stand_.'

After turning the bottle over and licking at it to make sure the last drops weren't wasted, Draco swayed dangerously. Ron quickly made his way across the cluttered old classroom and caught him before he fell to the stone floor.

"Oh hi, Ron! Didn't see you there," Draco slurred, with a dopey, sleepy smile on his lips.

"Why are you drinking, Draco?" he asked calmly, holding him up in arms, while at the same time, trying to keep him from passing out right then and there.

He looked sad and distant for a moment before replying happily," It makes everything go away, of course!" Ron shook his head slightly, sighing. "And this sure is a fun way to fall asleep . . . Look, the floor is moving!"

Draco moved about wildly in his arms, and fell heavily to the ground, taking Ron with him. He landed right on top of Draco, who didn't even seem to feel it.

"I know this game," Draco whispered, sluggishly moving out from under him. Ron pulled Draco on top of him, so he wouldn't hit his head on the floor if he passed out.

Draco's fingers were clumsily unbuttoning his shirt, and after finishing that, he moved to place sloppy drunk kisses on his bare skin.

Ron just let him do it. He enjoyed it, but was it going to last very long? Of course not, he had drunk practically a whole bottle. It was a minor miracle he hadn't fallen down the stairs and broken his neck. So why be disappointed when he soon fell asleep on top of him?

Draco placed his lips on his, drawing a small response from Ron, who tried his best to deepen it. Draco's mouth moved slowly and just when Ron was starting to respond, he slumped over and laid on top of him – passed out cold.

Ron groaned and pushed him off gently. Now he had to carry him all the way to his room and make sure Draco didn't get sick. He didn't drink himself, but he knew you could die from doing it.

Ron kneeled down and put Draco's arm around his shoulder. He struggled standing up; even if the boy wasn't as tall as him, he was too heavy to drag like this.

'_This isn't going to work_', Ron thought. He picked up the limp body of Draco and slowly made his way out of the room to Draco's private one.

Not too far from where the entrance was hidden, Ron heard footsteps and tried to move into the shadows as fast as he could – but he wasn't fast enough.

Harry was stopped in the middle of the hall by the sight in front of him.

"Ron?" Harry whispered, disbelieving.

"Listen, Harry. I can explain," Ron urged. He dropped the very deeply asleep Draco on the floor by accident. Oops.

"Explain what, Ron? What are you talking about?" Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the heap on the floor and Ron's face. "And what in the hell were you doing carrying Malfoy?"

"I-I found him passed out and . . . I couldn't just leave him, Harry!" Ron croaked out.

'_Let him believe that I was just being nice and doing a good deed._

_Please._'

"Is this where you go at night?" his voice deadly quiet, his eyes flashing with betrayal and anger. "Where you go on those mysterious little walks of yours, never spending a night in your own bed!" He hissed those last few words and pointed at the undone buttons on his shirt.

Ron stared at him with wide eyes, willing him through his scared expression to just _let it go._

"I can't believe you wouldn't even tell me that you liked – All this time you were with _him_? My worst enemy, Ron! . . .The worst human one . . ." Harry stepped closer, moving fast, his breathing shallow. He stepped over Draco, almost crushing his hand. He grabbed Ron's shirt and shook him, eyes glistening. And just as suddenly let him go. Stepping back, to a distance. "Fuck, Ron. He's tried to kill me!"

"But, Harry. It's not like that. He was just born into the wrong life! It's what he had to do to survive," Ron voice shook slightly, choked with emotion.

"I thought you were my best friend. But I don't know what to think now."

Harry turned and all but ran. Ron almost went after him, but decided quickly against it.

'_It's best to let him think about it.'_

Ron heard a soft moan escape from Draco, still sprawled on the floor where he'd dropped him. He picked him up gently and took him the rest of the way to his room.

'_What happens now?_'

–

His mind awoke to pain.

The dull throbbing of his head, the nausea in his stomach, the muscles of his limbs in a jumbled mess. His vision was hazy; the effect of the spell for the liquor must not have kicked in yet. There was a sharper pain at the back of his skull, where it made contact between bone and stone.

His heavy eyes at half-mast, allowing him to gaze blankly at two fuzzy figures arguing. One with bright red hair, the other darker-haired. Ron and . . . '_oh, no_,' he thought as he heard the voice. Barely, but he'd recognize it anywhere.

Potter.

Harry. It was strange to think of him by that name, but it's what Ron called him.

They were arguing about him! Draco tried weakly, pathetically to smirk, but his body didn't seem to work. The most he could do was open his eyes half-way.

'_This isn't good. At all'._

Him finding out. About the worst thing that could happen, just when things were almost perfect with Ron. He heard footsteps that were getting farther and farther away.

Draco let out a small pained groan. Did he hear him?

'_He probably hates me now._'

He felt himself being picked up, his body hardly responding, barely even feeling it. His eyes were already closed.

'_Or not._'


	5. Body Says Yes

Hands grabbed at him and arms pulled him close, close enough for their lips to touch.

Draco had caught an unsuspecting Ron sleeping beside him in his bed, having passed out after depositing him safely in his room.

Despite being mad as hell at Draco – having to carry him all the way to his room was not fun – Ron went along, climbing on top of him in that mess of sheets and pillows.

He straddled Draco, almost crushing him with his tall frame. Draco didn't seem to mind and pulled him down for another kiss. His hands fumbled with Ron's belt, trying to get him to forget about the argument. . . . That Ron didn't even know he knew about.

Draco switched their positions, so that he was the one on top. He tried to pull Ron's pants off his body, something he didn't seem to like.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Draco?" He wasn't against going that far, but. . . not now. "Still a bit drunk?" His voice questioned, slightly breathless.

Draco's voice replied in his ear, "You sure you don't want to?" He nipped Ron's ear and ground their hips together, as if by accident. A groan escaped him before he could stop it. " Your body is saying something different," he whispered.

Ron's eyes were squeezed shut, lost in the feeling between them. It was maddingly, but deliciously slow. He hardly noticed when his shirt was taken off. Draco's wet mouth was trailing kisses on his bare stomach, traveling _way_ too low.

His fingers removed Ron's pants just as quick. He didn't care. Not anymore. All he wanted was skin on skin. More contact.

Ron was just in his boxers now. His pants lay discarded on the floor next to the bed in a heap, his shirt crumpled next to it. He looked at them for a moment and frowned. It still didn't seem right – but he couldn't figure out why.

Draco's slender fingers touched his chin and turned his head so that his eyes were looking up, away from his clothes. Draco's eyes were clear, not at all drunk. Or even hungover.

He bent down, as if to give him another kiss, but stopped just short. He deliberately breathed on Ron's lips, causing the boy on the bottom to arch up to meet him. But Draco just pulled back.

"Nuh-uh. You said no..." Draco's hands drifted over his body, fingertips brushing Ron's hot skin here and there. They wandered low, too low, barely touching skin, but just enough to have an effect. Exactly what Draco wanted.

"Are you sure?" Draco breathed again against his lips. His right hand was slowly tracing the line of Ron's hip bone through his boxers, teasing him.

Ron shifted under him. All this...playing around was making him feel hot, down there. Draco's games wasn't making it any easier. He moved some more, making the blonde give a small moan, then closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"Who's lost control now?" Ron asked triumphantly. Draco smirked, cutting him off with a thought-numbing kiss, forcing his teeth open with his tongue. It swirled against his slowly, wet, soft.

Ron pulled him closer, an arm around his bare waist, his other hand entangled in his hair. But just as quickly, Draco moved south, his lips pressing on his skin, teeth nipping, gently, not so gently.

His hot breath reached Ron's waistband. A finger hooked under it and pulled down, just a little, then let it snap back.

Draco looked up at him, his sliver-gray eyes seemed to ask pleadingly for permission, completely contradicting the way his warm hands slid up and down Ron's thighs , making him breathe a little too hard for comfort.

Ron's stared back, wanting to say yes, his body wanting to say yes, but he shook his head silently.

Draco threw back the covers, maybe a little too forcibly, and not even grabbing his shirt from where it lay on the floor, he slammed the door shut on the way out.

Leaving Ron, almost naked, lying alone in his bed.


	6. Say Those Words Again

He stared at the door.

He stared as if by doing so, Draco would open it, say he was just kidding , and come lay on the bed beside him. No more games, no more surprise drunken encounters. No more furious, estranged best friends.

But it didn't open.

Ron laid back in the soft silken sheets and sighed heavily. Two scenes played themselves over and over on his closed eyelids, Draco passed out in his arms in the hall, the same boy a few hours later trying to get in his freaking pants.

Had he been faking the whole thing? Was it just another way for Draco to get him in his bed?

But the alcohol on his breath, the falling over, the passing out? That was real, not unless you were dead – or out cold – could you be dropped like that on a stone floor without responding.

But his eyes, his eyes had been clear and as silver-gray as ever, staring innocently at his while his fingers tried to unbuckle his belt without him noticing.

He crawled under the covers and tried to shut out these useless thoughts so he could sleep. No use. He tossed and turned until his eyes fell again on his clothes thrown on the floor. Those that he had let be taken off so willingly and tossed carelessly aside.

He looked away in shame. His body seemed out of his control then, like it was now. He was thinking of Draco possibly tricking him and walking out, and all his body wanted was Draco beside him, near him like that again.

Pathetic.

But it felt good to be held by another person, knowing they wanted you that way, too.

His mind couldn't make itself up. . . did he hate Draco for some of the things he did, or. . . did he love him? His stomach flip-flopped thinking that. Love, it seemed like another problem on his plate at moment.

But that was just ignoring it, avoiding it. Now that the word, the idea had been introduced into his head, it bounced around inside. It made him feel nervous and unsure all of a sudden, what if Draco just laughed in his face? Or just smothered his words with another mind-numbing kiss.

Where was he now? It had been an hour since the door had been slammed and he was left lying there.

Ron reluctantly got up form the large comfortable bed, stopping for a second to imagine what could have happened if he had given into him.

What exactly would have Draco done?

He shook his head, those flitting images would just distract him. He put on his clothes quickly, picked up Draco's shirt, and left the room.

He had to find him. If only to get him to explain what he'd done.

–

Draco was sitting in an alcove. Thinking. Shivering, since he had foolishly walked away without putting on a shirt.

Why had he gone and done that? Toying with Ron.

He could never leave well enough alone. He knew Ron had seen the difference in him, from silly out of his mind with alcohol, to teasing with those things he'd tried to do.

He could see it in his eyes, the way they widened and he could've almost seen him thinking about it, wondering.

But he had to be sure.

Of what exactly? That he wouldn't leave you all alone when he chose to patch things up with his friend? Rather than being your secret almost-lover night after night?

Why did he have to push things? They always, always broke. But this was still ok, he had messed up but there was still a chance! He had left, before he wouldn't have been able to stop himself, very possibly he could have forced Ron into doing something he didn't want to do.

He had wanted it though. He could tell by the way his body had trembled under his fingers, in the way Ron looked away and shut his eyes when he had said _no_. But he had said no, and that was that.

He had wanted to have him right then. Ron had seen through his lies, held and calmed him while that horrible nightmare had him in its grip, things no one else had gotten close to.

And he didn't run away. Was it possible that – that Ron could _love_ him? No, no, Ron just felt sorry for him. And liked him. Somewhat.

But he did love Ron. Even if it was in its own messed up way, even if it made him feel a little scared and vulnerable.

He was up now, pacing back and forth, his thoughts going back and forth.

Why did he manipulate? Forcing people to do what he wanted was easy, but Ron, he was one of the few to refuse, to resist. And he had tried, without even consciously knowing, to force him. But he didn't give in.

This whole . . . relationship . . . was messing with his mind! He didn't know what to think, what to do anymore. His thoughts were so conflicted it was giving him a headache.

He stopped walking and just sat down on the floor against the wall, legs straight out. His eyes closed automatically and images danced across his eyelids, if only he had let him do what he wanted . . . .

His eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps approaching, his mind racing back to reality.

He looked up and saw Ron standing in front of him.

–

"Hello, Draco, " Ron said to the boy sitting on the ground. He looked a bit ashamed, like he'd realized just what he did now.

"Hi."

"Get up and put that on," he said, nudging him with his shoe, tossing him his shirt. "I don't want to talk to you like this."

"No," he replied simply. And sulkily. Draco patted the stone floor next to him, his eyes not meeting Ron's as he pulled on the shirt, still shivering a little.

"Fine." He plopped down on the ground. "But I'm not letting you get away with this. No walking away this time."

Draco just nodded. He looked pathetic, like a little kid having to explain why he did the bad thing he did.

"Why did you leave?" Ron whispered.

"You-" he sighed. "You came for me. You could have just left me there on the ground after –" He stopped.

"After what?" Ron was sitting facing him now, trying to meet his eyes.

"After Harry saw you. Saw us."

"You mean, you . . . heard?"

He nodded again. "I just heard voices and then passed out again. But I assumed it was him. I left because you wouldn't let me make you feel better, forget for a while. You had to question it."

". . . But you weren't hungover or anything. I seemed like some trick!" Ron exclaimed, half-whispering.

"It was just a little spell, Ron. When I pass out from alcohol, the effects wear off quicker, I just had to sleep for two or three hours and that's it," Draco explained, their eyes meeting for the first time. He gave a little laugh as he looked back down at the floor, "I really was drunk when you found me though."

"But why were you drinking? . . . Is it really that bad?" Ron had to look away when he asked that, it seemed too. . . personal a question.

Draco was still looking at Ron, trying to make him meet his gaze. "Sometimes I just have to forget, you know?"

"Yeah. . . . So, you know he knows now, right?"

"Yeah."

Silence. Ron was still staring at the ground.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

A sigh escaped Ron's lips, he fidgeted with his fingers. "I guess I have to. Can't leave it like it is, can I?"

"Right." Draco stood up suddenly as if to leave again.

"I thought I said no walking away?" Ron asked, standing up also and dusting himself off. He hurried to catch up with him, he was already halfway down the hall.

Draco turned to face Ron, just as he reached him. He seemed thoughtful, sad, nervous, and happy, all at the same time. He took Ron into his arms suddenly, crushing him in a hug.

"You know I love you?" he whispered softly into Ron's ear.

He responded by giving Draco a small kiss on his neck. Ron took him by the shoulders and looked at him. Draco looked...a little scared. But expectant.

Ron leaned in and gave him a knee-weakening kiss on the mouth. It seemed to go on for eternity and say what he wanted, but without any words. But then Ron pulled back, lips barely parting, just enough for him to talk, looking right into the other's eyes.

"I love you, too."

Draco kept attacking him on the way back to his room, pulling him into the shadows, always their secret place.

To kiss him for the longest time.

And to just hear those words again.


	7. Decision Made?

Ron walked slowly back to his dormitory, lighthearted. Draco had been so delighted and relieved at his answer.

He was so tired now, though. Not one of his happy thoughts were about his pissed off friend who probably thought punching him would be one of the nicer things he could do.

But it finally made it through the haziness of his mind. He sighed, wearily. All he wanted to do now was go lay down and dream of some not-so- innocent things he would like to do. . . involving someone he wasn't supposed to be around.

Ron slowly opened the door to his and Harry's room. Luckily, he could see his silent sleeping form buried under the covers.

As he was crawling under the covers of his own bed, he heard a noise behind him. He whirled suddenly, coming face to face with Harry. His dark eyes were hard to read in the dim light coming from outside. Still, they kind of scared him.

They stared at each other, Ron wishing he could just be asleep right now.

"How long?" he asked, his voice low and rough, his face blank.

"Harry, I'm – "

Harry put a hand up to stop him. "Just tell me."

"A little over a month," he sighed. Ron couldn't look him in the eye. He closed his own and waited for Harry's answer.

There was none. Harry had gone to his bed and put the covers over his head, the extra pillows on the floor.

"Harry, let me explain!" Ron whispered in his direction. He waited. "You're still furious, aren't you?"

"Ask me in the morning," Harry replied, his voice muffled.

–

Ron didn't have that long to wait, morning came soon enough.

It didn't seem that way though. He was in bed, had even changed and everything, but when he closed his eyes sleep just wouldn't come. Annoying thoughts kept him awake.

Everything from, 'will Harry tell anyone?' to 'what would Fred and George think' if they heard just what he'd done with a certain blonde boy. (Ha, they were so predicably unpredictable, they just might end up slapping him on the back and saying '_good job_.' That'd be just like them.)

Harry, on the other hand...he doubted if he would tell anyone, but what could he come up with to tell people when Harry refused to speak with him anymore? There was no doubt in his mind that he could possibly be ok with this.

Finally – maybe just for a change – he wondered about Draco's proposition. Could he really – and he had to try to keep his heart rate calm just thinking about this – sleep with Draco?

Sure, some seemingly innocent daydreaming and fantasizing about it was one thing, but could he really go through with it? Draco was the first person he had ever been so strongly attracted to, boy or girl. Actually, the only boy he had ever been attracted to, least of all look at in that way.

So, could he do it? That was a _huge_ step for him, but then again, so was telling someone you love them. And he had done that so easily. It had seemed effortless.

He better stop thinking anything, before he gave himself a panic attack from all this.

It took a while, but he had managed to get his mind to shut up. He could feel himself starting to lose consciousness when he heard Harry walk to the bathroom and splash water on his face.

"Ron."

He pretended he didn't hear him.

"I know you're awake, at least get up."

"Why? So you can tell me you're not talking to me ever again? No, thanks," he said into his pillow. He didn't want to see his face.

"You can't possibly be able to breathe that way, get up," Harry sighed, annoyed.

"I'll take my chances with the pillow..." Ron felt a hand grab him suddenly and pull him upright. He realized harry wasn't wearing his glasses and some of his hair had gotten wet. His eyes seemed clearer, bright, but unfocused. The unexpected effect of it all made Ron shut up and wait for what Harry was going to say.

"Just one thing..."

Ron nodded.

"Did you . . ," he looked away and lowered his voice even more. Not that there was anyone to hear him, ". . . sleep with him?"

Ron's silence must have worried Harry, because he put his glasses on and stepped away. Ron eyes were bugging out a little, and he looked confused, frustrated.

"No. I didn't," his voice harsh, remembering. He sat down on the bed again and added, "its complicated, you know."

Harry looked relieved, almost, but frowned instead. "What do you mean, complicated?"

"I didn't let him," he said, looking down.

"Um," he muttered, looking even more uncomfortable. "Just for the record, I'm not mad at you. Not anymore."

Ron straightened up at that. "Really?"

"I figured there's no sense in it, you technically didn't do anything wrong. You...found someone that makes you happy. I can try to respect that."

"So, no 'fraternizing with the enemy' speech?" Ron asked jokingly. Harry mouth twitched.

"No," he laughed. "But I think I've finally figured out why Hermione's been acting so strange," he added, trying to change the subject. H e still looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, really?" Ron asked surprised. "She, um, saw me. And Draco. In the library."

"Oh." So much for the subject change.

During the awkward silence that followed, footsteps outside the door got closer and closer. Finally, Hermione poked her head in.

"Hi!" she greeted them, smiling.

Harry walked towards the bathroom, to finish getting ready. When the door shut behind him, Hermione walked, or rather _bounced_, to Ron. But when she saw his still worried face, by some girl intuition, she seemed to figure it out. She sat herself down next to Ron.

"He knows," she stated bluntly, putting her hand on his arm lightly. Ron just nodded.

"He didn't seem mad, just...confused?" Another nod. "He looks like he took it well, no?" she added, trying to be comforting, and putting an arm around his shoulder. He laid his heavy head on her shoulder.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he murmured.

"No problem."

–

Harry noticed Ron was mostly quiet for the rest of the day, wearing a faraway and distracted expression. At dinner he would look towards _his _table and shake his head. He picked at his food, food he barely ate. He looked as if he was trying to make a decision, trying to convince himself of something.

Or talk himself out of it.

–

Ron took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

He knew the password, (he was never really careful with that sort of thing), and he walked in quietly.

Draco was surprised. He didn't think Ron would come back. At least, not so soon. Or at all. Even after their discussion. He was sure he would have been talked out of being with him.

Ron walked across the space between his fast, stopping just in time to avoid colliding and grabbed Draco into a lip bruising kiss. He felt as if he was melting into Ron, his body wanted him more than ever, it hurt to try and restrain himself. Even though he wanted to ravish him then and there.

He had to know for sure. The look on his face was enough for Ron to figure it out.

Ron nodded quickly, a soundless yes formed on his lips.

And just as quick, pushed Draco forcibly towards the bed.

Like he needed any persuading.


	8. Let Me Just Show You

Once Ron had reached the bed, he pulled Draco on top of him. Draco didn't seem to need the extra help, as he was already moving that way anyway.

"Ow," they both said as their limbs and bodies crashed into the other's.

Draco just lay on top of him, Ron not minding much, enjoying the closeness.

"Maybe we should just take it slow, hm, Draco?" he mumbled, sounding tired, into his neck. Draco pushed himself up to look into his eyes and when he saw the smile there on his face, he grinned back.

He got up very slowly, then walked to the bathroom, splashed water in his face, and a look of shock came upon his face when he came back into the room. Ron was asleep

He must have gotten virtually no sleep last night, but still. To get a guy all excited . . . .

He sighed. Then he carefully took off Ron's shoes and slid the sheets over him. After discarding everything but his boxers, he got into the extra large bed beside him.

Draco wiggled his way over next to Ron hesitantly, as if he would suddenly change his mind about him and push him away, even in his sleep. He placed his arms carefully around Ron and pulled him gently closer, but he barely seemed to notice.

He soon fell asleep, comforted into dreams by Ron a second time.

–

There were no more classes the next day and nowhere important to go. The only person Draco wanted to see was still lying next to him, asleep, still blissfully asleep, at four o'clock in the afternoon. Any stress or worries he might have had were gone now and Ron could finally relax, thus his . . . sleeping for so long.

Draco didn't mind as much as he should have – being promised something he wanted and having it taken away from him so fast – but it was possibly better this way. It was only temporary, after all.

He had slept late himself and only snuck out to get food for himself. And for Ron, if only he would just wake up!

–

It was dark by the time Ron woke up. Disoriented. Where the hell was he?

Right. Draco's room.

How long had he been out? He looked around and saw a tray of food that hadn't been there before. He had slept a whole day!

And Draco. He was asleep next to him, probably grew too bored of waiting for him to wake up. As Ron watched him, he shifted and looked as if he was coming to. He quickly laid back down and closed his eyes.

Draco sat up quickly and frowned slightly when he saw Ron was still asleep.

When he got up and walked past him, in just his boxers, Ron could hardly keep his mouth shut. He tried to be quiet from where he watched in the big bed, buried under all the covers.

Then the boxers came off. Ron bit his lip as he watched the oblivious Draco swagger into his bathroom and sink into the heated bath. He shut his eyes when he turned back his way, but luckily Draco's eyes were closed when Ron opened them back up not much later.

Ron slowly got up. Making sure not to make much noise, he realized he was famished after sleeping for twenty-four hours and made his way to the table.

He tried to eat silently and not too fast, but that was hard to do in his starved state. After a while, he gave up and tiptoed to the bathroom door. Ron peeked around the corner and saw Draco had slid down into the bath, with just his head above the water and his eyes still closed.

Ron crept in the door and realized his plan to surprise him only went this far in his mind. What was he supposed to do now?

Draco's eyes opened halfway, then widened when he saw who was just inches away from his body. A small smile appeared on his face as him arms suddenly grabbed Ron and pulled him into the water fully-clothed.

Ron splashed into the water, landing right into his lap.

His _naked_ lap, which Draco didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, Rod didn't think he was thinking about that at all. As Draco pulled him even closer and into a lusty wet kiss, he almost forgot, too.

Draco slowly stood up, still holding Ron tightly, kissing him so deeply Ron just held on and let himself be lead. He almost slipped on the water puddled on the floor, but the arms around his waist didn't let him fall.

On the way to the bed Draco detached himself briefly from Ron's mouth to strip him of his dripping clothes. Ron, finally being able to see all of Draco, just stood there, speechless. The sight left him a little breathless.

Draco's fingers pulling at his waistband was enough to make him snap out of it. After seeing the other's near perfect body, it had made him nervous about letting him see his far less perfect one. His hands moved once again to stop Draco from going any farther.

"Ron, it'll be fine! Trust me. . ." Draco whispered. After seeing the nervous look on his face, he had figured it out easily enough. "I want you, remember?" he added, breathing the words seductively into his ear.

That was all it took. Ron's hands dropped and he let him continue. He started to protest though, when Draco held his shoulder at arm's length and looked him up and down. Another smile appeared on his face.

It seemed so. . . innocent, the way Ron blushed when he ran his gaze over his still wet body. It was what made him lose most of what was left of his self control.

Why he suddenly pushed Ron down onto the bed under him.

Ron groaned softly. Even after all the things him and Draco had done together, he still hadn't been prepared for the shock of such skin to skin contact. Draco didn't do anything for what felt a long time, just laid there, savoring the moment, but his breath came just a little faster and he seemed to be trying to hold himself back.

Draco had only done this once before, a fumbling night with some forgotten girl back when he was still trying to convince himself that he liked them. The girl had acted disappointed, but tried to hide it afterwards. Even a performance like that didn't stop Draco from being any less intimidating.

Then he seemed to come to life. Their mouths found each other's again and their hands moved over the other's body effortlessly. Both of them had seemed to come to terms with everything concerning the other and what it _meant_. All thoughts of doubt had left their heads when they had laid down together.

Ron put his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, but purposely kept his hands away from that specific area. He wanted this to last as long as possible, committing every single moment to memory.

Draco slipped his arms underneath Ron's body and lifted him up. His tongue swirled against the other boy's, softly at first, then harder and lustier. A small, desperate whimper escaped Ron's mouth, the feel of Draco's body moving above his was driving him insane with want. But he held back. Still.

Draco whispered huskily into his ear, "Since you won't believe me when I _tell_ you, let me just _show_ you I meant what I said."

Ron's hands tightened their grip on the sheets as Draco's lips trailed down his neck, fierce kisses alternating with light bites. A gasp escaped when his teeth found the skin at his collarbone.

He could feel the silent laugh travel through Draco at that and a wave of heat flushed his body hotter as the other's vibrated against him. Ron felt himself getting more aroused and desire threatened to burst in his chest as Draco slowed.

Draco's tongue licked at his heated skin and he shuddered when it ran over his nipple, it caused his back to arch. He hadn't even meant to do that.

He bit back the noise in his throat; it seemed embarrassing to moan, to cry out.

"Don't worry,"Draco said, after kissing his abdomen. He looked up. "The walls are spelled to be completely soundproof. No one can hear us." He grinned. "Except for me, of course." His lips traveled dangerously closer to his hips. "I want to hear you moan my name, yell for it," he whispered on his skin.

Ron's eyes widened at his bluntness, but he soon forgot with Draco's breath was on him. He was teasing him, trying to draw the moan out of him before he would continue. Ron's breath came quicker, and he couldn't hold it, Draco's name escaped his lips, barely audible.

"What was that, Ron? I couldn't hear you," he taunted.

A low growl. "I. Want. It." He spoke desperately. "Please."

He gave out a short cry as Draco finally put his lips around him. Ron threw his head back, eyes closed tight, and tried not to claw at the sheets as the pressure in him built. He felt like he would shatter any second, only to have the pleasure mount again to an almost painful level. Draco deep-throated him, his entire length at his mouth, once, twice, that was all it took.

Ron's back arched as he came. He gasped. His hold on the sheets tightened again, while Draco delightfully sucked him dry. Finally, the feeling of falling ended and his whole body relaxed. His back unarched and he released the sheets from his white-knuckled grip.

He had his eyes closed, but Ron could feel Draco staring at him.. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, still sending feel-good waves through his veins, its echo in his ears.

When Ron opened his eyes again, he smiled lazily at Draco's wide eyes.

"You make the most beautiful noises," Draco confessed, his voice rough.

Ron blushed. "That . . . was . . . amazing," he said in return, words a little hoarse. He couldn't find the right ones.

As Draco moved about above him, Ron realized all of that had only fully satisfied himself. Draco had done all that for him, to win him over. Completely.

Draco's own hunger went unfilled, but the night was not over yet.

Ron turned on his side and watched him. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, the sheets bunched up at his waist. His pale skin looked a little flushed, his breathing a little fast, like he was trying to control it but was failing.

"Do you know how hard it is not to jump your bones right now. Even after that?" Draco mentioned suddenly.

Ron moved his body and in one smooth movement, was on top of him. The sudden unexpected weight caused the boy under him to moan. He leant down and caught his lips into a hungry kiss.

Before it went further, he backed off, and still touching his mouth to the other's, whispered, "So why don't you already?"

A playful growl answered him and Draco was on top. He pulled him down forcibly, trying to fill the space in between them. The familiar feeling was back inside of him and Draco was once again moving just enough above him to draw out a response. It was swallowed down when he pulled him closer still and wiped that smug smirk off his face.

Ron put his left arm around Draco's waist. Draco's hand trailed down his chest and grabbed him. Hard. In return, he arched up and bit Draco's shoulder, the groan dying in his throat as he let his teeth sink in.

Instead, it was Draco, whose pained moan escaped and his grip on Ron eased. His breath came ragged, both of theirs was.

The playing around stopped for a while. Then, Draco's hand moved slowly again, his fingers caressing skin gently, moving steadily south. Ron let it.

Draco's fingers seemed to know what to do, the pressure started to build again, but Ron had to forced himself to make him stop.

He did stop. But Draco looked at him strangely, like he couldn't figure out why he wanted him to.

Ron closed his eyes and let his limbs down, releasing Draco's shoulders. And he just lay there limply.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, confused.

"I want you. All of you," he said to the darkness of his eyelids.

"You mean..?" Draco trailed off and his voice shook with what was probably nervousness, he couldn't tell.

"Yeah, I mean that," Ron responded quickly, not wanting to see Draco's expression.

He felt Draco's strong arms pick up his and place them around his neck, lifting him off the bed a little. It was a long, sweet kiss and when it ended, both of them drew away with their eyes closed and rested their foreheads against the other's, both sitting up and breathing deeply to swallow their nervousness.

Then they both shook it off and looked at one another. Draco smiled and Ron laid back down, looking up expectantly.

Draco moved closer again, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, concerned.

Draco cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you . . . um, turn over?" he whispered.

Ron blushed and appeared to think if over. "No. I don't want it like that. We can make it work."

Draco looked hesitant but followed along. He finally caught on when Ron, very awkwardly, braced one leg against his shoulder – it had surprised him when he had just thrown it somehow on him so fast – and wrapped his other leg around his waist tightly. He could feel Ron's body trembling and realized his was, too.

Ron didn't know where the idea to contort his body that way had come from – probably from how many times he had thought about this very moment, so many times – but it seemed like it would work. He was glued to the sheets and he was glad for them – they hid at least some of still wet and slick body while it was in such a ridiculous position.

They both gasped when Draco entered him. Ron's whole body tightened, his fingers found purchase in the other's back, while Draco's breath left him completely and his arms threatened to give out from beneath him.

Ron wasn't expecting this sort of feeling, while every thrust inside of him, that feeling of being filled completely, grew. His limbs shook and his already shuddery breath came harder. He found himself pushing back against Draco, wanting to prolong the experience, but at the same time, reach the end as that feeling had reached the point between pleasure and torture.

Ron dug his nails into Draco's shoulder as they both came. His breath and heart seemed to stop for a long – and much too short – eternity, until the orgasm passed. Draco climbed off him slowly and laid beside him on the bed, Ron turned his body to face his while everything seemed to stay in slow motion.

Draco reached for him and put his arms around him. Ron rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. He felt so peaceful.

"Didn't I tell you how much I want you," Draco said into his hair, "need you?"

"But I'm so glad you showed me," Ron murmured with his lips against his chest.

With that, he feel asleep again. But this time, it was in Draco's arms, who, too, felt safe enough to fall asleep and dream with him.


	9. Epilouge

"Morning."

"Morning. . . Draco," he answered, as he put this arms around him and pulled him closer.

He gave him a kiss and he gave it back, just as hard.

–

Ron sat down in his usual seat in the Great Hall. Both Harry and Hermione had seen him stride in. They also noticed how happy and content he appeared as he ate his food with gusto.

"So, Ron. How's your morning been?" Hermione said through the silence between the three of them. She tried not to point out this mussed up hair and the fact that Ron was wearing the same clothes they had last seen him in. That. . . would make things uncomfortable.

Harry _had_ noticed and was paying lots of attention to his toast.

"Great," Ron replied, smiling at them. "Just perfect."

–

Draco walked back to his room, slowly, thinking about the night before. He hadn't been able to think right all day.

He didn't want other people to know. But what if Ron did? What if someone had seen him, or them?

He had a reputation to protect and it was making him a little nervous.

Draco walked by an open door and a shadow grabbed at him – surprising him, until he recognized the shadow's hair and eyes and everything – kissing him.

It didn't matter now.

Not now.

* * *

**A Note On Unexpected:** Unexpected was my very first story. Certainly the longest thing I've ever written at the time. It was never intended to get past the first chapter. . . then, not past the second. . . . And then things got a little out of hand. 

I saw that there was always going to be a person who reviewed that said the story was unresolved, or could use another chapter, or that the idea was good, you just need to put some meat on its bones! (Don't worry, those first three chapters or so, I had my share reviewers who told me, in usually more polite words, that my writing sucked. Don't believe me? Look at the reviews page.)

I decided to write until the story seemed to come to a close on its own. That took longer than expected. Even at the eighth chapter, I still wasn't sure if that was a good ending. I found out that endings are very hard to write! Then, just like all my good ideas, it just kind of hit me and I figured it out.

I was very, very, very happy that I had finished my very first story! And then when I was going through the reviews page again, I saw that the first couple of chapters had mixed reviews. (I'm a perfectionist, to a point, and it bugged me.) I decided to rewrite them.

What you have to understand, it being my first story and all, I was only used to writing poetry, which to me, always seemed better in the raw form (maybe not now though). I had never rewritten anything before! It was completely alien to me, I was only used to skimming over it, using Spell Check, and a grammar check program. . . . There were usually a lot of mistakes I didn't even see. I was sick of it, I just wanted the ecstatic feeling of seeing a review in my inbox.

I took forever rewriting the thing and I finally finished it. I got a little lazy towards the end, but that doesn't matter! I finished it.

So there. That's it.

I'm pretty happy with it. I'm sure there are things in there that I'd like to improve, but I think I'm going to move on. I'm proud.

(Comments, reviews, criticisms, and advice are gladly taken and appreciated.)


End file.
